Painting a Reminder
by HayaMika
Summary: Kanan has a little gift for Hera...


**This story was quickly written for Valentines Day. It's super OOC and its kinda short but the whole point of this is to be super fluffy and cute.**

 **Despite its flaws I hope you can enjoy it!**

* * *

It was late, and Hera was still finishing up some things in the cockpit. Tomorrow they were heading off for their next mission and she got the course set up in the Ghost's system so they could head off right away tomorrow. Along with this, and with the help of Chopper, she finished some minor repairs to the monitoring systems. Calibration tune-ups along with some new programing.

While she finished her work, she hummed along with a quiet tune that she had playing through the cockpits sound system. It was nothing special, just some quiet and wordless tunes. She had the sound down low, just enough for her to hear. She doesn't often listen to music, but when she does she enjoys something calming and instrumental. Both her and Kanan enjoy this kind of music and back when it was just the two of them, they managed to obtain a large collection of the tunes. They rarely listened to the songs, but when they did it was wonderfully comforting and soothing.

Once she finished what she had to do, she leaned back in her pilots chair, letting the music sooth her. She pulled one leg close to her chest, using the heel of her boot to keep her foot from slipping off the chair. She stared off into the vast, never-ending universe in front of her. A smile on her face, she let her eyelids droop a bit in both relaxation and exhaustion.

Not long after, she was spooked from her daze by the sound of the cockpit doors opening behind her. She let her leg drop and put her foot back down on the floor so she could turn herself around. In the doorway stood Kanan.

"The kids are asleep." He said softly, sporting a soft grin. He walked up to Hera, placing a hand on her back, rubbing it lightly. She sighed and leaned lightly into the touch.

"Well, the repairs are finished, coordinates are pre-set and everything is all ready. Guess we should follow the kids lead, huh?" She said as she got up from her seat. Kanan smiled.

"Not until I show you something."

Before Hera could say anything, Kanan scooped her up bridal style.

"Ahh! Kanan! W-What are y-you-" Hera said in a shocked voice.

"You remember when Sabine asked us for permission to paint something in my cabin?" Kanan asked, ignoring Hera's previous question. He had carried Hera to his cabin door and stood there.

"Uh? Yeah?"

"Well, I asked her to do that so she could paint-" He opened the door and stepped in, "-this for me…"

Kanan let Hera down onto her feet in front of a painting of herself and Kanan, holding hands with their foreheads pressed together. Above them was a little, red heart with the word "love" written out in Ryl. Hera stared in awe.

"Kanan…" She turned her head to look at him, "This is… I… I don't know what to say."

"I had it painted so that, even when things get really rough, I will always remember my wonderful partner, pilot and love. I love you so much Hera, and nothing is scary or rough as long as I am with you…" He cupped her chin and looked into her vibrant, green eyes.

"Oh Kanan, you're such a lover boy." She chuckled, leaning against his chest. She put her arms around him, hugging him close. He did the same to her.

They stood there in silence for several minutes before Hera released her hug. She looked into his eyes.

"Kanan, this was the silliest thing you've ever done…" Hera said. Kanan's expression fell a bit. "...but I love it so much. Maybe just as much as I love you."

Hera stood onto her toes, locking lips with Kanan. Kanan was shocked but he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it. They kissed passionately for several minutes before the two of them broke it off. The kiss left the two of them slightly out of breath, but neither of them regretted it.

"I… Think that's the first time we've ever… Kissed like that." Kanan said, cupping Hera's cheek in his hand.

Hera nodded, "Yeah."

Silence fell over the two.

"I think we should do that again sometime." Kanan grinned.

Hera lightly pushed him away, laughing, "Oh shush it."

Kanan laughed along with Hera for a few seconds before the two fell silent.

The silence lasted for a minute.

"I guess I should head off to my cabin to sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow." Hera said, turning to make her way out of Kanans cabin. Kanan quickly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Or… You could stay with me tonight?" Kanan said, massaging her shoulder with his hand.

Hera looked back and stared into Kanans eyes. She smiled.

The two of them only managed to get their boots and some of their armor off before falling into a deep sleep in each others arms.

* * *

 **I thank you so much for taking the time to read! Have a wonderful day and happy (late) Valentines Day!**


End file.
